Conventionally, in the vehicle body front part structure, as shown in FIG. 9, a pair of front and rear tray support stands 30 have been weldedly fixed to an apron side member 4 on the vehicle front side Fr of a strut tower part 6, and a tray 14 has been placed on the tray support stands 30 and fixed thereto by bolts B.
The tray support stand 30 is formed, as viewed from the side (viewed in the vehicle width direction), into a U shape in cross section, the lower side of which is open, and the lower end portion having an L shape in cross section of each of a pair of front and rear side walls 30S of the tray support stand 30 is weldedly fixed to an upper wall 4J of the apron side member 4 and a side wall 4S on the inside W1 in the vehicle width direction of the apron side member 4. Furthermore, the end portions on the outside W2 in the vehicle width direction of the pair of front and rear side walls 30S and the end portion on the outside W2 in the vehicle width direction of an upper wall 30J that connects the upper end portions of both of the side walls 30S are weldedly fixed to an apron side panel 5. (Refer to Patent Document 1 as a similar technique.)
Patent Document 1: JP 11-348689 A. To the joint portion between the apron side member and the apron side panel, a preservative sealer for inhibiting water from intruding between the joint surfaces of the joint portion is applied. Unfortunately, according to the above-described conventional structure, the sealer has been unable to be applied to a joint portion located on the outside in the vehicle width direction of the tray support stand (the joint portion between the pair of front and rear side walls 30S), so that water has intruded between the joint surfaces of the joint portion, and rust has sometimes formed.
Also, in the above-described vehicle body front part structure, the apron side member has been deformed easily at the time of frontal collision of vehicle. Therefore, a structure capable of absorbing impact energy with high efficiency has been desired.